


Q&A

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jango has no idea why he is just so hooked on this holo streamer except that the teen does have a pretty face and nice body and many other things (my, he sounds like a pervert does he.) The fact that Jango also has a son to feed and he has to work damn hard to achieve that goal doesn't help as well.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 33
Collections: Anonymous





	Q&A

It was totally accidental, how he ran into this whole thing. 

A particularly dull bounty that had taken him three days to tail some Mon Calamari gambler among a group of Mon Calamaris, as if he could really differentiate who was who. When he finally had the target bundled up and thankfully sedated, only waiting for his employer to show up with promised price, Jango was so exhausted he didn't even care what he was typing in the search box for some relaxation. Just a second and that's when "tObiW" first appeared in his life with a bright, overly gorgeous smile on the cracked screen of his phone, and made him hit the subscribe button right after a "hello there", short and sweet, in which one could literally taste the joyful bliss.

Maybe Jango was sick. No, he has been sick ever since. Utterly hopelessly fooled, given how fast his bank account has been shrinking, for sending ForceChats to earn the sweetheart's fleeting notice.

So yeah. Jango has no idea why he is just so hooked on this holo streamer except that the teen does have a pretty face and nice body and many other things (my, he sounds like a pervert does he.) The fact that Jango also has a son to feed and he has to work damn hard to achieve that goal doesn't help as well.

[Stream#8 Q&A]

41,296 views•3 month ago 

"What's my movie of the month, hmm." Obi-Wan read it out, soft cheek resting on one fist, thinking. "Can't recommend any, sorry." The tip of tongue was out for an instant. "Been reviewing for the Relig final. Window's tough grader." 

**pourquique** : still he's a good instructor

**nomadm** : sing something like anything *whimps*

**pourquique** : so I have heard

**ordersixty5s** : more like *simps*

**quinzel33** : your type of man 

**quinzel33** : o womam

**lilacs** : my blessings

**tiredcookie** : wait isn't UCor just tough 

"No, not at all. Who said that. UCor's as nice as one uni can be." Hiding a small yawn behind fingers, Obi-Wan fumbled for his cup of caf hidden in the mess of papers.

**jediotp** : how did you start streamin plss

**tiredcookie** : then name ya fav proff

**rregis** : just go to sleep

**pourquique** :

「$50

professor Qui-Gon? 」

**cozycody** : i second that

**allsoka** : ahem 

**cozycody** : *i second go to sleep

**allsoka** : everyone but window

**allsoka** : like anyone goes to relig willingly

**allsoka** : they heathen

The redhead bit down a chuckle:"but I'd prefer Window over a two-hour lecture on the droid attacks on the Wookies." Casually he untied the braided hair and let the ruby flow cascade to the shoulders, and rose to his feet, reaching to adjust the stand that had the phone fixated. The live screen blackened for just a while, and the picture returned with Obi-Wan lying on bed. "Not sleepy but it's Cody, so. Also Dooku, definitely top on the list."

**allsoka** : you say that 

**skydiver** : did i miss anything

**rregis** : bet kote just had a heart attack

**ordersixty5s** : sec that 2

**rregis** : true bros be like

**skydiver** : wait what we have a final?

**skydiver** : shit bye

**pourquique** : oh :(

**lilacs:** rip skydiver lmao

**nomadm** : say "hello there" and save my day *cries*

**tiredcookie** : and my day 

**allsoka** : and my day

**ordersixty5s** : and my day

**maul** :

「$100

send nudes 」

**maul** : message has been blocked by **cozycody**

**cozycody** : muted done **  
**

**cozycody** : and my day

**wookiedookie** : he really tried it lol

"Thanks for the ForceChats, still." Plus a quick wink. "And, as you wish." the camera was tilted a bit to focus, and he beamed, doing his best to relive the moment when he had been a freshman accidentally repelling a senior bully and somehow made the news, all with a cheerful "Hello there!"

**JangoFett** :

「$100

」

[tObiW's channel]

10,240 ForceBunnies

Subscribed 

**Author's Note:**

> can't stop thinking about single dad Jango/college student Obi


End file.
